


Dreams

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy dreams of Angel.<br/>Post Dead Man's Party (beginning of season three)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"Hi," Buffy said from where she was seated on the steps. 

"Hi back," Angel replied as he walked up to her. 

Buffy smiled up at him, loving the play of sun in his hair. She patted the stair next to her in invitation. 

"How are you holding up?" Angel asked. 

"Ok. Willow and I talked yesterday for several hours. She was very upset with me, which she had a right to be. I wasn't here for her." 

"Did you tell them why you left?" 

"No." 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out into the bright day. 

"Giles seems to be the only one happy to see me," Buffy said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. He's the only one who didn't rag on me for leaving. He also tried to give me some down time to readjust to being back in Sunnydale." 

Again, silence. 

"Mom is trying to get me back in school at Sunnydale, but I may be stuck going to a private school. You know - sweaters, kilts, ugly shoes, no boys," Buffy said. 

Angel laughed softly. 

"Hey! It's not funny. I don't  _want_  to go to a private school. I want to go to Sunnydale High," she said with a pout. 

"Sometimes you don't always get what you want." 

"I know," Buffy replied sadly. She took Angel's hand. "I know." 

The alarm went off. Buffy opened her eyes and sat up in bed. 

"I miss you," she whispered, fingering the claddagh ring on her finger. "I miss you." 

 

**The End**


End file.
